


Unstoppable

by HollyStone_Hunter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ( Or will be one ), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Dark Will still loves dogs more than anyone, F/F, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Intersex Will Graham, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Hannibal Lecter, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Bottom Will Graham, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Will Graham, True Mates, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is a little shit, Will Has a Vagina, Winston (Hannibal) - Freeform, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyStone_Hunter/pseuds/HollyStone_Hunter
Summary: Mate AU ( everyone -humans and supernaturals - has a mark in the form of their soulmates first and last initials on their wrist in silver and when they touch for the first time, they turn gold )Will Graham is a 17-year-old hybrid living in a world where the supernatural is known, collard, and treated as pets/slaves or whatever else you would need them for - unless they have a human mate, then they have to go though a shit-ton of paper work just to become 'legal', take a 'How-dangerous-are-you' quiz, and then are forced to where a collar that shows how dangerous they are and their standing in the supernatural world. No one knows of his supernatural status, save for his stern god-mother Clarice Starling, so he could have somewhat of a normal life despite his horrific up-bringing.Hannibal Lecter is a 523-year-old vampire who has somehow been able to remain undected all these years despite his unorthodox eating habits, unusual extracurricular activities and his blatant use of vampiric compulsion on the bad and troubled kids of Baltimore high where he works as a guidance Counselor/school psychologist.Alone they're deadly, but together?They're unstoppable....
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever published, so I hope you like.  
> Not Beta read

Will is intersexual, meaning he is both male and female - he will have the chest of a male, and the bottom half of a female. He will also be feminized, meaning he will like to wear makeup and what is considered female clothing; like croptops, shorts/skirts, and heels. There will be a large age gap between the two, as Will is 17, and Hannibal is 42 ( physically ), this story will obovously contain same-sex couples, so if you are uncomfortable with any of those things listed, I would recomend not reading. And Will and Hannibal will be way OOC because Hannibal isn't trying to break Will's mind, and is going to give him the love and attention he deserves, While Will is going to the I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-what-you-think-I'll-do-whatever-I-want type of person we all wish we were, and is a bit ( a lot ) psycho, maybe even more so than Hannibal.


	2. Prologue

I didn't want him to save me. I wanted him to walk through hell with me, smiling politely, fingers locked with in mine so that even the devil wore envy in his eyes.  
\- Kat Savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter should be up within the hour


	3. Part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a devil falls in love, it's the most hauntingly beautiful thing in the world, and you should be terrified, for he will go to the depths of hell for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is a hybrid, half sorcerer and half Mizukiri - A person who drains someone of their life-force/soul for food with a single touch.

Wrapped up against the cool wind that really wasn't all that cold, the woman closed and locked up the tiny convenient store, not even noticing the pure black irises that watched her from the shadows. 

Cloaked in darkness, Will stood, leaned against the side of a building, watching from across the street as the she locked everything up. The woman took her time, obviously not thinking nor worrying about the monsters that could lurk right outside the safe ring of lights that glowed above the gas pumps. 

That would be her first and last mistake. 

Taking one last drag of his cigarette - a bad habit that he picked up a few years ago - Will put it out on the wall behind him and shoved the remaining filter in the side pocket of the black medium-sized backpack purse that sat at his feet to get rid of later. He pushed himself off the wall, exhaling the smoke out though is nose and reached down, grabbing the bag. He slung it across his shoulders as he watched the smoke float upwards, silver - almost white - against the black sky before he started walking across the street, black booted heels clacking quietly on the concrete as he walked. 

Half-way across the street, his eyes flashed a deep and dark gold color as he mouthed a spell that shut down any and every electronics in the area that could see what he was about to do. The woman still didn't seem to notice him, now too busy digging in the purse that hung off her shoulder and mindlessly chattering into the phone she had trapped between her cheek and shoulder. 

He reached up, undoing the clasp to the silver Celtic knot locket with a small purple stone in the center that hung around his neck and carefully slid it into the pocket of the over-sized hoodie he was wearing. He couldn't be wearing it while he feeds. He was almost a car length away when she finally noticed him. 

She looked up, a light eyebrow raising as she stopped digging in her purse and let it fall back down to her side. She reached up and grabbed her phone, telling however was on the other end to 'hold on a minute' before pressing it into her shoulder and giving him her full attention. "Can I help you?" she questioned, quiet rudely actually. His eyes narrowed dangerously, he didn't like people who were rude. 

Instead of letting his displeasure show, he put on a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, you can" his voice came out soft, sugary sweet and coated in a thick Sothern accent. He stopped, only inches away, within reaching distance. She gave him a weird look, opening her mouth to say something - something probably very rude - and went to take a step back. But before she could, he reached out both hands, and grabbed both her wrists. 

Almost instantly, her whole body seized up, phone clattering to the ground, eyes widening and mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Will's mouth fell open to, but for a totally different reason. When he takes someone's life-force, its the most painful thing to that person because he is quiet literally ripping out their essences, their soul, 

But instead of letting his displeasure show, he put on a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, you can" he murmured, his voice coming out sugary sweet and coated with a thick southern accent. He stopped, only inches away, within reaching distance. She gave him a weird look, opening her mouth to say something - something probably very rude - and went to take a step back. But before she could, he reached out both hands and grabbed her wrists. 

Almost instantly, her whole body seized up, phone clattering to the ground, eyes widening and mouth falling open in a silent scream. Will's mouth fell open to, but for a totally different reason. When he takes someones life-force, its the most painful thing to that person because he is quiet literally ripping out their essence, their soul, and draining it out through whatever body part he grabbed. Yet to Will, it's one of the most pleasurable things he's ever experienced, even more so than an orgasm. It flooded his veins and mind with something akin to liquid sunlight, so very warm and full of life, setting every one of his nerve-endings alight in all the best ways possible. His eyes slid closed and he bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape. 

The pleasurable sensations started to tapper off nearly a minute and a half later, like someone slowly turning off a faucet before coming to a stop completely. He dropped the corpse and opened his eyes. Instead of the inky pools of blackness they were before, they were now a bright shade of blueish-green. He let out a breath through his nose, and a pleased, nearly blissed out, smile crossed his plump painted red lips as he crouched down, head cocking to the side as he took in the damage done. 

Her skin, which used to be dark with a tan, was now grey and papery, her brightly colored veins standing out in stark contrast. Her expression was one of pain and fear, eyes wide and mouth even wider. Her lips were chapped and dark ashy grey, her eyes were pure black, sclera and all, with only a pinprick of white where the pupil used to be. He never understood why the bodies turned out like that after he fed, but he's never questioned it because it keeps the Sentinel Service Agents - those who work against the supernatural specifically - off his back since he's human in societies eyes. 

After doing another quick sweep with his magic to make sure there was no one around, he waved his hand over the body, eyes flashing dark gold as he simultaneously erases the fingerprints he left when he grabbed her, and moves her so that she's laying like she would if she were in a casket, with her eyes and mouth shut and straight with her hands clasped over her stomach. With another flash of his eyes, red lines started to cover her skin, going up her legs to her stomach, down her arms to her hands, then up her neck to her cheeks where they stop after curling around her eyes, and 5 white roses outlined in dark gold appeared around her; one on either side of her shoulders, one above her head, one at her feet, and one in her folded hands. 

That was something his mother has had him do ever since Mizukiri side devolved when he was 6 - the roses thing, the red lines were his idea - to show remorse for killing them. But if he's being completely honest, he doesn't regret it at all, in fact, he loves it. Seeing the pain and knowing he's strong enough to take someones life without being caught brings him more pleasure than the feeding does. He only wishes that he could use a knife, to draw blood, but he didn't as to not disrespect his recently deceased mothers wishes. So he took what he could get, the red ink looked enough like cuts and blood to sooth the blood lust he was feeling, but only just. 

He straightened back up and grabbed the necklace out of his pocket, placing it back around his neck. He couldn't feed with it on because it's infused with magic that blocked his Mizukiri side so that he wouldn't accidently drain someone when he brushed up against them or vice versa - which could happen with even the smallest of touches. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, energy thrumming just beneath his skin. He felt like he could run forever and never tire, that he could take on the biggest threat in the world and win without even trying. 

Now this, this is what he craved, more than the pain of his victims and more than the pleasure. He craved the power. He'd been powerless at the hands of his father for almost 15 and a half years, but not anymore. He was finally gone and hopefully dead in a ditch somewhere, though will highly doubts it because nothing ever seemed to go right when it came to his father. Now that he's got a true taste of power, or freedom, he's gonna fight with everything he's got to keep it. 

As he turned around to walk away he remembered something. That the girl was talking on the phone when he had first approached. Turning his body sideways, he caught sight of the fallen device a few feet away from her body. He barely caught the last bit of what who'd she been talking to said. 

"-police. They tracked you phone and are one their way, ok?" 

His head cocked to the side once again, black curls swaying gently with the movement as he regarded the phone, debating on what to do with it. In the end, he decided to leave it be. After all, it had no discriminating evidence against him and he wanted her body to be found sooner rather than later - he had only seen one car in the two hours he'd been staking the girl out.

So with that thought in mind, he mouthed a transportation spell that would take him home and his eyes flashed. The air rippled and shifted around him, a soft wind started to blow, and then he was gone like he was never there to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
